Family reunion
by ImUnderYourBedForAReason
Summary: When Ji invites the previous rangers to the Shiba house, Jayden is struggling with memories from his father when he left after temporarily sealing away Master Xandred, then new artefacts are turning up and Jayden wonders just how much he doesn't know but who's that dark cloaked figure? and what exactly do they want with Jayden? Jayden!Whump Pairings and disclaimer inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

There's no Lauren in this fic, and Antonio might make an appearance later on

Pairings: Mike/Emily Mia/Kevin Jayden/OC - though I might not include much until later chapters.

 _Italics = Flashbacks_

Chapter one.

It's business as usual in the Shiba household. The young Samurai were each training hard with their leader watching over them, eyeing any mistakes or any need of improvement on technique, so of course his attention mainly focused on Mike, who seemed distracted.

He took a few blows from his duelling partner, Kevin, who showed no mercy. After all if the enemy wasn't paying close attention, then it would provide the upper hand needed to defeat them.

Not that the water samurai needed it.

"Mike!" Jayden called, getting his attention. "You need to stay focused on your opponent, get in there head to predict there next move and strike according to that." He said, words the Green Samurai was all to use to hearing. Mike took another blow before crouching on one knee, Mia and Emily stopped to see Mike in his position.

Both also wondered what was up with him.

"Mike?" Kevin asked his breathing only slightly laboured "What's with you today?" On instinct everyone moved closer together, so they could all hear.

"Its stupid guys, don't worry about it." He turned away, but was pulled back by Jayden.

"We're a team remember Mike, your problem is our problem" He stated with a smile. Mike looked to each of his teammates before bowing his head.

"The letters have stopped." He said. "My dad used to write to me every week, well every Thursday, but I didn't get a letter this week."

"Maybe it got lost in the mail?" Jayden offered but Mike shook his head.

"No that's not it, I know it."

"My mother hasn't written to me yet either, I just thought she'd forgotten, or that she was too busy. Serena hasn't written either but she's getting a lot worse, so I can't really blame her."

"I haven't heard anything of my Mom as well."

"Or my dad." The four looked worried, this had never happened before.

"Well im sure everything is okay, I mean I know they wouldn't have forgotten about you."

"Jayden, something isn't right, I can feel it!" Mike stated. The rangers, except for Jayden, nodded in agreement.

Jayden sighed and nodded. "If you're that worried why don't you all go and call them quickly." He said, before taking his own practise sword and took stance again the one of the two training dummies.

The other rangers didn't need to be told twice.

" _Daddy!" three year-old Jayden called, running to the gate of the Shiba house to greet his father and his team as usual. "Your back!"_

 _Jason Shiba, otherwise known as The Red ranger and Jayden father, scooped his son into his arms twirling him around before resting him on his hip. Something he wouldn't be able to do before long, Jayden was continuing to grow. The other rangers smile and laughed at Jayden's excitement and left to clean themselves up._

 _The older Shiba laughed carrying his son inside. "Of course im back Jayden." The three year-old wrapped his arms around his father, or at least tried, and rested his head on his shoulder. "I will always come back, always."_

" _Do you promise?"_

" _Yes I promise."_

"-no answer. Jayden?" Jayden stuck to his left, stopping just as it was about to hit Kevin, whose hand was just above the Red rangers shoulder. He retracted his training sword, muttering an apology. 

"Are you okay, you was completely zoned out?" The blue ranger still held his gaze to the weapon in his leaders hands.

"Yeah-yeah sorry I was just um … did you get hold of them?" The four Rangers shook their heads.

"Ah there you are!" Master Ji called, walking over to his 'students'. "I need you all to come inside, I have a surprise for you all." He turned to go back inside. Mike called him back.

"With all due respect or whatever, we think somethings wrong." Ji looked puzzled. "Our parents haven't got in contact with us lately, and it's starting to worry us."

"Ah I see." Ji said looking away. "Well come on inside anyway, it's also really important." Master Ji quickly turned away, a huge smile stretched out on his face as he went into the living room, the Rangers followed.

They all took a stool each and sat down surrounding the coffee table, Jayden at the head, on the Left was Mike and Emily, to the right was Mia and Kevin, Ji stood before them all, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

He couldn't.

"They're coming!" He exclaimed, though the rangers had no idea what he was talking about.

"Huh?"

"Your parents, the previous Samurai are coming here to visit you!" Mouths were gapped open before turning into smiles or in mikes case dancing. All accept one.

Jayden stayed where he was for a moment, his expression turning from anger to sadness and back again before storming out of the room.

Mike, Kevin, Mia, Emily and Ji watched Jayden storm of to his room.

"What with Jayden?" Emily asked, how she hated to see anyone upset, especially Jayden, with all he had to bear, she knew it was hard for him. She stepped forward with intent to go comfort him, but Ji stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"No its best not to." He said. Turning his back to where Jayden had stormed off to and face the other teens. "Im afraid it's just a simple case of Jealousy"

"What?"

"I don't understand?"

"Jayden Jealous of us?"

"We're the ones who should be Jealous of him!" they all said. Ji bowed his head and sighed.

"Yes Jealous, you see after his father temporary sealed away master Xandrex, James just disappeared, your parents got to go home to all of you, or to have you and your siblings" He looked at Emily and Mia. "But Jayden never got to see his father again and I had to raise him."

"Why would he do that?" Ji just shrugged.

"That is a question I have been asking myself for many years now."

The Teens were speechless, they could only look towards the direction of Jayden's room, they had no idea how he must be feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

 _Italics – Flashbacks_

Can anyone spot the little 'Easter egg' I've included?

Chapter two.

" _Keep your back straight, relax your arms a little and widen your feet out more so you don't fall." Young Jayden did as his father told him, though it wasn't perfect, but what more could you expect from a three year-old. "Now move your right foot back –the one closest to me- and lean on it… yes bend it a little. Now you want to point the sword in-front of you, no switch your hands, you right hand should be nearest to you. Yeah like that and just … twist your body a little, see you got it!"_

 _James praised his son as he took his first (correct) battle stance, pride swelling his heart._

" _This Jayden is a basic stance to use before fighting your enemy, you always want them to make the first move."_

" _Why daddy?" Jayden asked, standing out of his stance, he rested the smaller training sword on the floor, cocking his head slightly to the side. James smiled._

" _Come sit with me." He said sitting on the top step looking out to the training ground. Jayden sat next to him._

" _When in battle you don't want you enemy to know you're eager to fight them, plus that is not the Samurai way."_

" _Daddy I still don't get it? What's the Samurai way?" James smiled again._

" _Samurai don't fight unnecessary battles, we only fight to protect the innocent. We also need to keep a level head, especially us Jayden, I am the leader of the Samurai Power rangers, and one day –_

" _One day that duty will fall to me, I will lead a team of Rangers into battle and I need to be my best" Jayden finished though without the enthusiasm, even in his short life he had heard that so many times he might be able to spell it correctly very soon._

" _Jayden this is not something to take lightly. And I am sorry that the burden will fall to you."_

" _I know Daddy."_

" _Okay there's a good boy. Now can you remember the stance without my help?" James asked, Jayden pondered for a minuet then decided he could. Grabbing his Training sword he rushed to the centre of his small area and got into his stance._

" _Perfect Jayden. Perfect"_

Jayden held his old Training sword in this hands, it was barely the length of his own arm now, much less half his body.

The memory of that day was one of the best that included his father, his fourth birthday was obviously at the top.

Without even thinking about it he got back into that stance, the training sword looking more like an extension to his finger rather than his arm.

He put it back on its shelf a moment after, moving on to some of his other old weapons and even a few toys his father had gotten him.

He picked up the panda next. "Mr noodles." He whispered to himself.

 _Ji watched Jayden from the house. A few days ago his father had vanished and the other rangers left, unable to wait any longer to see their families._

 _And all Jayden wanted was to see his father walk through the gates._

 _It was the same thing every day, Jayden would mysteriously wake up in his bed and would run out to the gates and stay there all day. He was convinced it was his father who would carry him to bed when he fell asleep and would always be determined to stay up longer to see him._

 _But as the days went on, Jayden was slowly loosing hope that his father would walk through those gates._

 _Ji Brought him Breakfast, lunch and dinner every day, he would try to convince Jayden to come inside or to come and train like his Father would want him to, but he never did._

 _After the fifth day, Ji brought out a Panda bear toy that was just a bit smaller than Jayden's four year-old body. Mr. Noodles was a birthday gift from his father._

" _Jayden, perhaps someone to keep you company." Ji asked, Jayden turned to look at Ji and Mr. Noodles._

 _He started feeling something in his chest, it was like a burning fire._

" _No!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "Daddy's not coming is he." He sniffled. Ji looked disheartened and shook his head._

" _No I don't think he is." But his point Ji knelt down next to Jayden. "But im sure there's a good reason behind it._

 _Jayden just shook his head. More tears fell from his eyes. His cheeks started to burn._

 _Ji offered him the Panda, Jayden looked at it for a moment before snatching it and throwing it to the ground. He kicked it with as much force as he could and ran inside to his room. Ji could only watch in disbelief._

Jayden wasn't even sure how Mr. Noodles even got inside his wardrobe, Ji had probably put it there when he wasn't looking.

The Red Ranger was about to put it back up on the shelf, but found he couldn't. He just stared at it, as if it were about to talk to him.

He walked out to his room and put the Panda in the corner next to his bed.

That's when he heard several cars pull up outside.

-Line brake-

The four young samurai ran outside to greet their visitors, Ji stood behind them, watching the previous Samurai step out to the place they once called home.

"Dad!" Mike exclaimed, running to his father, Thomas or Tom as he liked to be called

Kevin walked over to his father Josh, Emily and Mia Jogged to their mothers Eleanor and Helen respectfully. Eventually they all got to meet each other parents as well.

"Master Ji!" Eleanor ran up to him, trapping him into a bear hug, Tom, Josh and Helen following

"It is so good to see all of you together again. It has been so long, and I think you'll be happy to know your children are living up to the samurai legacy."

"Well most of us." Tom said, Eleanor slapping him gently in the chest. A moment silence passed. "Well come on then I'm getting old here" Tom winked to his son, resting his arm across Mikes back and going inside.

"So where is he?" Josh asked, looking around.

"Who?" Mike asked. "Jayden?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen him since he was this tall." Eleanor smiled, flattening her hand just above her knee.

"I think he want to be alone right now, this isn't very easy for him you know." Ji replied, looking towards Jayden's room. "It's all been hard on him."

"Well Damn James for what he did!" Tom shouted. "What kind of father abandons his son without even a goodbye?"

"He must have had a good reason." Helen argued, though she also wanted to be kicking off at the mere mention of her old Leader.

"Anyway now is not the time to be thinking about the past, but rather we should be enjoying what is happening now." Everyone agreed.

Suddenly the Niglock alarm went off, Ji opened up the map, just as Jayden entered.

Nobody commented on his reddish eyes.

"The docks, on the east side!" The current rangers ran out, following Jayden which was easier said than done.

"Wow, he's really grown up eh" Tom Smiled, it was strange seeing the young boy he used to help train, become a man and taking his father's place.

They were all proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

There's no Lauren in this fic, and Antonio might make an appearance later on

Pairings: Mike/Emily Mia/Kevin Jayden/OC

 _Italics = flashbacks_

" _ **Italics"**_ _= thoughts._

Chapter three.

" **Samuarisers! Go go Samurai!"**

" **Samurai ranger ready!**

" **Rangers together, Samurai forever!"**

"Ooo samurai rangers, you're right on time!" The Niglock Said.

"Oh yeah for what?" Mike asked, showing his weapon.

"For dinner of course! Moogers!" Dozens of Mogers sipped out for several cracks in the walls and on the floor. "Attack!"

"Come on team let's go!" Jayden called, being the first to run out to attack, the other rangers followed.

The four Rangers were scattered on both sides of the large group of Moogers, slashing through them like butter. Jayden however was right in the middle, his goal was the Niglock that commanded this attack.

The red ranger soon made his way to his target, the explosion of his previous attack had only just settled.

He struck the Niglock first.

"Is that the best you can do?!" they battled for a short while, both taken hits and giving them. The other rangers, who had just finished of the Moogers ran to assist him.

"You're going down you overgrown lizard! Spin sword!"

"Oh no you don't!" The Niglock threw something on the floor, and disappeared into the smoke.

"Where did he go?" Mia asked, franticly searching for the Niglock. "He has to still be here somewhere."

"Surprise!" The Niglock attacked from behind, ready to strike Kevin who raised his arms in defence, he was suddenly pushed away unharmed.

Jayden dematerialised, falling onto his back, his unprotected head bounced off the floor several times before resting on the concrete. A small pool of blood gushed to the floor by his head and shoulder.

He could just make out his team mates attack the Niglock again before his eyes went dark.

The Niglock had started drying out and went back the netherworld the first chance he got, which for once didn't bother the rangers, they needed to get Jayden home and fast.

Emily called Ji for someone to get the car and explain what happened, they couldn't risk carrying him back home, and they needed to keep a low profile after all.

Mia and Mike set about stopping the blood and braced his head, to mikes dismay they had to use his shirt and rip it in half, one piece for his shoulder and the other for his head.

Kevin sat on the ground just a few feet away, he was shocked to say the least, a bit angry to. It was the fact that he took such a horrific blow for him that really stung Kevin. They were meant to protect their leader, he was the only one who could use the sealing symbol and he didn't even have a predecessor to take his place, not that any of them did they were still teenagers after all.

" _ **I need to step up my game, I need to be at my best, if it wasn't for Jayden I could be in his position now, not that I wouldn't trade for it. But we should be the one taking these hit for him! Not the other way around**_ _."_ Kevin looked over to the red Samurai. _**"I'm sorry Jayden, I won't let you down again."**_

 **-Line break -**

" _Jayden, as the future leader of the Samurai power rangers, you must understand the difference between fighting with a team and in a team." Ji explained, taking a seat in-front of the fifteen year-old._

" _But Ji they're the same thing." Jayden argued, flipping back though the book of the previous Samurai. He stopped at the only photograph of his father at the back._

" _No they're not, there is a difference. It's only a small detail, but it means a whole lot more."_

" _Why can you ever talk like you're in the 21_ _st_ _century?" The future Samurai leader chuckled, Ji wasn't too impressed._

 _Jayden had entered his 'rebellious teenage years' the Ji had not been looking forward to. He had gotten snarky and didn't listen as much anymore, only when it came to actual training._

" _If you fight with a team, you are not bonded. Would you give your life for someone you hardly know?"_

" _I have to, I am a Samurai aren't I."_

" _Forget that detail, think of it if you wasn't a Samurai would you still give your life?" Jayden didn't answer. "Now if you fought as a team with, who I hope will be, your friends would you give your life to save them?"_

 _Jayden still didn't answer, he kept his head down and turned away. "Jayden?"_

" _Ji, I've only ever had one friend, and I can't even remember him that well. How can I answer your question, when I don't even know what it's like to have a friend? A real friend." This time Ji was the one turning away._

" _When you meet your team mates in a few years, you will know. And when you do I want you to think back to this day and I want you to ask yourself, would I give my life for these people?"_

And Jayden did that day, though he still couldn't answer it. But now he knew.

 **-Line break-**

When they got back to the Shiba house, the doctor was already there waiting with Ji. They rushed him into the Sick bay where they found out Jayden would need stitches on both wounds. The eight rangers, new and old were shooed out by the doctor, only Ji, who was Jaydens legal guardian was allowed to stay in.

"Hey I know were all worried about Jayden, but we can't do anything for him." Emily smiled, after seeing her friend's glum faces. "He'll be back on his feet before we know it!"

"Well why don't we grab some lunch and go out and do some training." Mia added. Her mother Smiled at her.

"Maybe we can help, I know I've still got some fight in these bones, we could help you train, maybe even help with your symbol power." Everyone seemed to love that idea, and went to the kitchen. Mia looked in the fridge but found it empty, she looked in the freezer as well but could only find a bag of carrots and other random things.

"Who was supposed to do the shopping, there isn't any food here." She asked.

"Oh mentor was supposed to, he was going to go just after we left to fight that Niglock." Mike replied. "Then Jayden got hurt."

"Well maybe we could go and do the shopping." Helen said. "And we'll cook to!"

" **NO!"** the other six shouted. Mia and Helen looked at them, shocked at their outburst.

"It isn't fair" Tom started to say slowly. "That you have to do the shopping and cook. Maybe Eleanor can cook for us." Eleanor Grinned.

"Oh yeah I'd be happy to."

"Okay then, Come on Mia!" The two left straight away, not noticing the others take a breath of relief.

"Nice Save Tom"

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

There's no Lauren in this fic, and Antonio might make an appearance later on

Pairings: Mike/Emily Mia/Kevin Jayden/OC

Italics = flashbacks

" _ **Italics"**_ = thoughts.

Chapter four.

When Jayden woke he was alone, his shoulder stung and his head was pounding, it took him a moment to remember what had happed and soon realised where he was.

He tried to sit up, accidentally twisting his injured shoulder and moaned in pain, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. Finally he was sitting up right, prepared to hop out of bed and go find everyone, though he had no idea of the time.

Ji had learnt a long time ago that Jayden liked his schedule, and no matter what he'd always stick to it, so having a clock in the recovery room was never a good idea.

Though it was also the worst idea as well. Jayden would crawl outside no matter day or night if he had to, just to find out if he should be sleeping, training or eating. That was all he really knew.

He placed both feet on the floor, counting to three in his head and taking in deep breaths, he stood up quickly and parted is feet to steady himself. He stood there for a moment to get his balance, before making his way to the door slowly.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached the door, only to find that it was locked from the outside.

" _ **Really Ji, you locked the door"**_ Jayden sighed, stumbling his way back to bed, he would just have to wait for someone to come and check on him.

Outside on the training ground, Mike and his Father Tom were duelling, at some point during practise Mike had gloated that he was better than any other previous green samurai, so of course, Tom just had to prove him wrong.

Kevin and his father exchanged a few hushed comment but both were still intrigued as to who would win, it was also exciting for Kevin, he had only ever seen his father train when he was training him, so to see a duel with any previous ranger would help him a lot.

Mia and Helen just stood silently. Emily however was shaking her head.

" _ **Trust Mike, something tells me he's not going to win, then he'll be sulking all day."**_

"You ready to get your butt kicked old man?" Mike taunted his father.

"Who are you calling old man sunny-boy?" Mike laughed. Big mistake. Tom charged forward while Mike was distracted, he'd just missed his opening since mike came to his senses at the last minute and dodged to the left. Tom brought his sword down, but mike caught it with his own, pushing it up and aiming a kick to his dad's stomach, who caught Mike's foot with his free hand.

Mike spun in the air, bringing his other foot down against his dads back, sending him to the floor with him. In a split second they was both back on their feet, clashing sword, both trying to get the advantage on one another.

"Wow, I can't tell who's going to win, Mike or his dad." Kevin commented. Watching the fight as closely as he could. The fight between father and son looked ever so graceful, it was more like a ballet than a duel. Something the current rangers are not used to seeing.

" _ **I get it now, Mike likes to compete with his father, they probably spent a lot of time together, and if Tom is like what my mom said he was like, then he would have always beaten Mike and everything when he was growing up."**_ Emily thought, and she was right, Tom had always had a competitive side, though the previous rangers would argue that, that side was the only one he had. It was something passed down through his family.

Mike had gotten another hit to his father, who crouched on one knee.

"Oh yeah im the greatest!" Mike boasted, but his celebration was short lived when his feet were pulled out from under him and his father rested his sword on Mike's chest.

"I've told you a thousand times, keep an eye on your opponent until they're dead or have ran off." Tom grinned, offering a hand to his son, Mike took it and stood up. Mike huffed in annoyance and stormed inside. Helen handed a few notes to Josh, the transition didn't go unnoticed.

"You were betting on us?" Tom asked, trying to catch his breath. Kevin looked curiously at his father, Mia did the same to her mom, the older two just shrugged.

"How much did I win you?"

"Twenty." They both laughed. "Come one, im starving."

"Hey! That's my line!"

In the kitchen Eleanor and Ji were just finishing of dinner, smoked salmon with lemon and a side salad. After plating the food, Eleanor started on the dishes before Ji could.

"Maybe you should check on Jayden, im surprised he hasn't tried to get out yet." She laughed quietly to herself. Remembering some of the places the team had found him in when he was trying to hide from his father of Ji.

"Yes perhaps I should, he must be hungry." Ji grabbed Jayden's plate and a glass of juice before going down the hall to the recovery room. Placing the plate on the table just outside the door, he unlocked it and went in.

Jayden was standing in the middle of the room, clearly not happy that he had been locked in again. Ji had a guilt-ridden face on.

"I sorry Jayden but it was for your own good. If it's any consolation you only missed Mike getting his butt kicked, and we've seen that before" Ji laughed, placing Jayden food on the bedside table along with his juice. "Don't worry, Eleanor is an excellent cook, im sure you remember her cooking for you before?"

"No, it was a long time ago want it." Jayden took a bit of his food chewing slowly.

"I know this is hard for you, but you are used to this life. They are not. Please don't let them being here upset you." Jayden swallowed, then looked up to Ji.

"I'm not upset that they're here, I understand that it's hard for everyone to be away from their families, and im used to only having you." There was a long silence between the pair. "I just don't understand why _he_ isn't here."

Ji placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "I don't know why he left, but I do know he has always wanted what's best for you. Maybe he thought that him being here would distract you too much from your training. You need to be the best you can be, you need to master the sealing symbol and you need to have a clear head."

"How can I have a clear head when there are so many questions I need answers to?"

"You need to trust that you will find those answers someday Jayden. Now eat your dinner and get some rest, you took nasty blow and you need to give it time to heal."

"I will. Oh and Ji." Ji turned away from the door to face Jayden again. "I'm not with a team, I'm in one and I'd gladly give my life."

It took Ji a second to understand what he meant, but the memory can back and he smiled again before walking out of the door. This time not locking it.

 _ **-Line break-**_

"Oh it's been too long since I've tasted your cooking Ellie" Tom moaned, savouring every last bite of his friends cooking, Eleanor laughed.

Then the gap sensor went off.

"The park!" Ji called from the map, just as the four rangers was about to leave, Jayden can running in.

"Jayden you can fight! You can't even move your arm properly." Kevin said. Jayden was about to protest but he looked a Ji who's face held slight concern.

Jayden reached inside his pocket, pulling out his Lion zord and the Tiger zord disc. He looked at them for a split second before handing his Zord to Kevin and the Tiger disc to Mia.

"I know, just take these so you can form the megazord without me. Lead the team well." He said to Kevin, who smiled.

"Come on!" Jayden watched as his team ran off to battle without him. He gave one more look to Ji before going back to the recovery room.

"Wow that looked tough for him to do." Helen frowned. _**"Just like his father"**_

"Eh he'll be okay, he's a Shiba after all" Tom commented before digging back into his food.

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

There's no Lauren in this fic, and Antonio might make an appearance later on

Pairings: Mike/Emily Mia/Kevin Jayden/OC

 _Italics = flashbacks_

" **Italics" = thoughts.**

Chapter five.

After two hours the team had returned, beaten bruised but victorious. Ji was tending to his plants, while the previous Samurai were sitting around the barbeque, Josh and Tom attempting to clean it before cooking later on.

"Hey your back." Helen said checking her daughter for any injuries. After all, no parent want to see their child go into battle, and when they do come back its 'super Samurai mother mode' for Helen.

"Not an easy defeat, but we handled it." Kevin pulled out Jayden's lion finding zord from his pocket, Mia produced the Lion zord disc. "Where is he?"

"Im right here." Jayden call from the top of the steps, his arm and shoulder re-bandaged. "Hope you didn't have too much fun without me."

"Just the same old same old!" Mike shouted over his shoulder, making his way inside to clean up before dinner.

Kevin took the disc from Mia, then went up to Jayden holding out the two zords. Jayden just looked at them, then up to Ji who once again shook his head.

"Im going to be sitting out for a bit longer, why don't you and Mia hang on to them for a while, until I re-join you?" Kevin took a step back then looked down to the zords and nodded.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting outside, laughing and joking. Tom and Josh were telling old stories about some of the trouble Tom got in and how he always managed to drag Josh down with him.

Mia and Emily jokingly complained about how impossible it was living with four men. Though Emily did make a joke saying they all acted like pre-teen boys sometimes, something there mothers could understand.

Then Ji decided to step the story telling up a notch.

"I remember when Jayden's voice cracked when we were at the market-

"Please, no!" Jayden begged, trying to keep his laughter under control. Mike slapped his hand against Jayden mouth

"Oh no please do go on Mentor." Mike grinned, leaning forward in anticipation.

"He was thirteen then, and we went to buy him new clothes when I saw that the market was open. So we went down and he saw what he described an extremely cute girl." Jayden looked away in shame, everyone could see where this was going. "So he tries to talk to her, and this girl is, well, she seems to like him. Of course, half way through their conversation his voice started breaking-

The yard was filled with laughter, even Jayden had joined.

"He ran off somewhere right after, knocking buckets of fish over and a mix of other things." The laughter continued, and Mike had to go inside to stop.

~Line break~

The evening had slowly come to an end at the Shiba house, the four younger rangers retired to bed, along with their parents, who shared the two guest bedrooms between them.

Ji had stayed up a little longer than usual, he wanted to speak to Jayden alone for a moment.

Knocking gently on his bedroom door, Ji stepped into the red ranger's room, who was at his desk practising his symbols.

"Im sorry about earlier." He chuckled. "But even the best of us have our worse times, and it was just too funny not to tell." Jayden smiled.

"I know Ji, im not mad, it is actually funny looking back on it." He dropped his brush into the pot. "But that isn't what you came in here for is it?" Ji shook his head.

"The symbol." Was all the Samurai mentor said. Jayden nodded.

"I can't practise it completely here, you told me that, but I've been practising the strokes."

"Good." Ji lingered by Jayden's desk when he turned back to his paper.

"Anything else Ji?" He looked back up. Ji nodded and pulled out a very old thin book and placed it in front of his student.

"I need you to read that, but don't let the others know. It is something that only you must see for now."

"What do you mean? What's in this?" Ji shrugged.

"No idea, only the Red Ranger can know what his written on these pages. I'll leave you to it."

Ji left to his own room, it was almost one O'clock and he would need his rest if Tom and Mike decided to team up tomorrow.

Jayden stared at the book. He couldn't remember his father ever mentioning this to him. Questions flooded his mind.

" _ **What is this?"**_

" _ **Why can the red ranger only know about this?"**_

" _ **Why is Ji giving it to me now?"**_

" _ **Did my ancestors write this?"**_

Even with the answers right in front of him, Jayden didn't want to read it yet, he feared that whatever was written in here would change his life and he did need to sleep tonight.

He took the book and paced it in the bottom draw in his desk, locking it away and turned in to bed.

~Line break~

From high up in the trees, a hidden figure watched down on the Shiba house, they waited until the last light had turned off before jumping down to climb over the gate, there footsteps lighter than air as the mysterious person crept closer to one of the side doors.

Once in, they crept down the corridor and into the kitchen. Their hands trailing across the surfaces, before moving onto the living space, to sit on the top stool. Jayden's seat. Form there cloak, they drew out a pen and notebook and wrote something down before neatly placing it on the table.

They went to Jayden's room next. The door creaked slightly, but the Red ranger stirred, rolling onto his back. Eyes of blue studied his face, a smile creeped onto their lips. They shut the door quietly and made an escape back to the safely of the shadows.

"The time is near, my Samurai ranger."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

There's no Lauren in this fic, and Antonio might make an appearance later on

I'd just like to point out that whenever I say Living room I mean common room, I'm sure that's an American term and im not American!

Pairings: Mike/Emily Mia/Kevin Jayden/OC

Italics = flashbacks

"Italics" = thoughts

Chapter six

Jayden woke to a small clicking noise, glancing at the clock he saw it was almost five AM and there was no point trying to go back to sleep. He looked at the door again, concerned as to where that noise came from, but just shrugged it off as his imagination. Still something didn't seem right.

He got dressed straight away, hoping to get some extra practise in before everyone woke up, though he wouldn't be able to do much since Kevin would be up in less than an hour.

Without realising, he stood in front of his desk, looking down to the locked draw. Jayden took a deep breath and unlocked it. Taking the book out he noticed the cover was made from leather and it had been kept in good condition over the many years. He flipped it over, some strange symbol was imbedded into the back, and he had no idea what it meant.

He opened it book to the first page, to find it blank. Then the second, it was also blank. He skipped forward a few more blank pages before stopping at the middle.

Jayden was confused, Ji had told him that only the red ranger could know what was written in here.

But what use could seven little words mean?

"To find the star. Find Alice." Jayden read, he flipped through the rest of the pages, hoping to find something else, something to explain what that meant, but there was nothing.

" _ **Is this some kind of a joke?"**_

~Line break~

Kevin and his father were about to head out for a morning jog, Kevin quite liked having his father with him to train, and it gave him more of an incentive to push himself. Josh also liked coming back to the Shiba house it brought back so many good memories.

"Jog into town, up to the docks, down to the forest trail and back here." Kevin stated, of course Josh would need to know where they were running, though he would argue that it wouldn't take very long to complete the course but didn't say anything.

Just as they were about to leave, something caught Josh's eye in the living room. "What's that?"

The two went to look, it was a single piece of paper with Jayden's name on it. Father and son share a looked, then Kevin went to Jayden's room to wake him up. Of course he was already awake and franticly looking though the strange book.

"Jayden!" Jayden snapped the book shut and put it back into the draw and locked it. Kevin ignored his strange behaviour for now. "There's a note or something for you in the Living room, I don't recognise the hand writing at all."

Jayden looked concerned, thinking back to an hour or so ago, when he was woken up by a click. The Red Samurai sprung to his feet and followed Kevin. Without even a good morning to Josh he snatched the paper, seeing his name was on it. He turned it over and read.

"What is it? What does it say?" Kevin asked, looking back and forth between Josh and Jayden.

After a long pause, his leader spoke up. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"But-

"I said don't worry about it." Jayden said calmly, Josh placed a hand on his sons shoulder pulling him along for a run, leaving Jayden be. On his way back to his room, he past Ji, who was about to get started on breakfast. "I won't be joining in on training today."

"Did you read the book?" Ji asked.

"You could say that." He replied, then went their separate ways.

Once alone, Jayden could re-read the note carefully.

" _ **My Samurai ranger, meet me at the old bridge on the edge of town today at twelve PM sharp, bring the book. All my love."**_

What is going on?

~Line break~

Ji had decided that for today, everyone would switch partners. And by partners, he meant parents. It was suggested by Kevin, that they could all benefit from having a completely different opponent to train with to which both Ji and Jayden agreed.

"Kevin, you can spar with Eleanor, Mia with Tom, Emily with Helen and Mike with Josh." Mike sighed, he knew he was in for one hell of a work out, he pouted towards Emily who giggled. She blew him a kiss then turned to Helen.

"Wait, where's Jayden?" Mia looked around, finding no signs of their leader.

"He's busy, that's all." She nodded and turned her attention to Tom.

Ji wandered around the edge of the training grounds, pointing out good and back techniques to his students, current and prior.

Ji couldn't focus without Jayden there, he knew this was important to him, but sometimes Ji had wished he had paid more attention to Jayden's social skills or lack thereof, he could have at least told him why he was skipping training. Everyone has their limit, and for Ji, his limit was almost at its peak with Jayden.

~Line break~

Jayden slowly made his way through the thickening forest, his satchel safely strapped to his side. He it was coming up to ten, and the Samurai was already half way to his destination, he slowed his pace even more.

The journey was only an hour or so on foot, but he had left straight after breakfast, not wanting Kevin to ask about the note, or Ji to ask where he was going. Plus it gave him time to clear his head and try to wrap his mind around the book.

There was a small part of him that wondered if this person could help him find Alice, if she even existed. And what was this star to find? Was it some kind of new power, could it have something to do with defeating Master Xandred?

There was defiantly something off about this, and Jayden just couldn't put his finger on it. Sure everything about this was strange, he could even be walking into a trap, though how would and Moogers or Niglock's get past the barrier protecting the house?

"My samurai ranger?" he said to himself. "All my love?" Jayden stopped, deep in thought about the strange word choice. "Could this person be a woman?"

"Could it be this Alice?" Jayden sat on one of the many thick branches around him. He quickly got out the book and examined in again. This time he focused more on the symbol on the back. Fearing the consequences, he didn't want to trace the Kanji for fear it might cause some disaster. But he still needed to know.

He opened to the first page, and tried to feel though the leather to see if there was anything there, he tried again on the back but came up empty.

Going back to the middle pages, he re-read the seven words and noticed it wasn't on about any star but a specific star, and considering this book was passed down through the generations of his family.

" _ **This could be another way to defeat Master Xandred once and for all."**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

There's no Lauren in this fic, and Antonio might make an appearance later on

Pairings: Mike/Emily Mia/Kevin Jayden/OC

" _Italics" = flashbacks_

" **Italics" = thoughts**

Chapter seven.

Mentor Ji had been kind enough to cook dinner for the Samurai as they continued to train, unfortunately the time for their parents stay was drawing to a close and he wanted his current students to get as much training in as possible. Which meant no unnecessary breaks.

He announced dinner and everyone came rushing in, Mentor did notice that Jayden was still wasn't home yet and he started to worry, but refused to show it.

"Dude this is good!" Mike exclaimed, stuffing his mouth hoping he could get seconds soon. Kevin turned his nose up at Mike's behaviour, choosing to actually savouring his food.

"Slow down son, you'll give yourself hiccups." Tom Laughed, Josh rolled his eyes. The girls didn't seem to mind watching Mike stuff himself silly, but kept quiet anyway.

"Im glad you like it Mike. But listen to your father."

"Wow mentor, you're really starting to sound like my Mom!" Ji chuckled, setting his own plate on the table. But not a second after he sat down, the Gap sensor went off, and the current Samurai jumped to their feet and rushed to the map.

"The attack is at the park. Where's Jayden?" Said Mia, Kevin shrugged then turned to Ji who did the same.

"You'll have to handle this without him, it's a good thing you still have his Zords. Go!" The rangers didn't need to be told twice and ran out past the gate.

"Good luck." Ji took out his own Samuariser trying to ring Jayden.

No answer.

~Line break~

Jayden waited at the bridge, he was being as patient as he could, but he was getting very agitated.

Looking at his watch it was Eleven – Fifty nine, and could see no sign of anyone around him. He looked to his watch again, just as it hit twelve PM and sighed. He turned to leave but there stood a clocked figure just a few feet away from him. Instinctively he reached for his Samuariser but didn't morph just yet.

"Who are you?" he asked, but the figure made no sound or move. "Do you have a name?"

Still no answer.

Jayden pocketed his Samuariser and reached into his bag, retrieving the note Kevin had found earlier in the morning. "You left me this note, how did you get into my house?" Jayden was getting angry now, he stepped closer to the figure.

"What does this note mean!" he took another step. "Answer me!"

He reached over and grabbed the hood of the cloak pulling it down to reveal the face of this mysterious person.

But when their eyes met, he couldn't move. He was mesmerised by her piercing green eyes, as she was by his.

"Did you read the book?" She asked, her voice was like bells, so enchanting but Jayden could barely hear her. She looked away breaking the connection, giving Jayden a chance to observe her face.

He skin was as pale as the moon, but had a light blush across her cheeks, her nose was small and button like.

Her lips full, a dark shade of red graced them.

Her hair was black and braided and pulled over her shoulder, her fringe covering her forehead.

" _ **She's- She's…Wow"**_

"Did you read the book?" she asked again. Jayden took a step back.

"I believe I asked a question first."

"I did leave that note, yes." Jayden growled.

"That isn't necessarily what I wanted to know." He leaned against the side of the bridge, looking down to the water. "Are you Alice?"

"Did you read the book?" Once again he found himself in a state of frustration.

"I don't understand how seven words is 'reading a book', are you Alice or not?" The girl looked up to him confused.

"There is more in that book than the words you read." Jayden stood up straight, turning to her, confusion plaguing his face as well. "You don't know how to read the words do you?"

"I know how to read!" He shouted, startling the girl. He reached into his bag for the book, showing her its practically empty contents. She took the book, flipping through the pages before setting in the middle. She smiled, handing the book back.

"I've always found late night reading to be quiet satisfying." A hint of humour was hidden just beneath her tone. She smiled at him, then turned away to walk of.

Jayden grabbed her arm pulling their bodies together.

"Where are you going, you still have some explaining to do!" he growled, the girl smiled.

"Read the book first." Jayden's grip tightened. "Then come see me."

"I refuse to run around in circles."

"Then walk, or skip if you'd like."

"The note you left me."

"You seemed to follow instructions very well I must say." He shoved the note into her hands, not caring much for her sarcastic tone.

"What exactly do you mean by 'My samurai ranger'? And 'All my love'?" The girl just smiled. Her free hand reached up to cup his face, without a second thought she pecked him on the lips. Jayden's grip loosened, the girl ran off as soon as he did, pulling her hood up before disappearing through the trees.

He reached to his lips, wiping the small bit of lipstick of and stared at it, then up to where the girl had ran off too.

"I really don't understand women."

~Line break~

Back at the Shiba house, the team had returned after a horrid defeat, Mike and Mia was injured. It wasn't too bad, just a few cuts on their face and arms, bruises on their ribs, but they needed to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Not like that would ever actually happened.

All four Rangers and Ji were in the common room, the previous rangers decided it was best to stay out of this and decided to go into town to get a few pizzas for dinner, since tomorrow would be there last day with their children.

"Man, if Jayden was with us then we would have kick Niglock butt for sure." Mike winced, holding a bag of frozen peas to his side wasn't helping much, but it was the best he could get for now.

"Mentor, could that note have something to do with Jayden not being here?" Kevin asked. All eyes were on him now, including Ji's.

"What note?" Ji asked, taking a seat.

"Jayden didn't tell you?" Ji shook his head, Kevin looked to the other rangers before continuing. "This morning my dad found a note for Jayden, he read it but said it was nothing, then he ran off to his room."

"He did say he'd be skipping training today, I've never had a reason not to trust him and so I didn't question it."

"Well where is he now?" Emily asked, but no one could answer. "Well whatever it is im sure he's dealing with it now."

"But how could someone get a note in here, it must have been someone who has access to the house? Like one of us?" Ji shook his head once again.

"Not necessarily, yes the house is protected against Niglock entering, but an able human might be able to get over the gate."

"So this person doesn't live here."

"Isn't a Niglock."

"And knows exactly where the house is?"

"It would seem that way. But why?"

"Well this just opened up a whole new can of worms eh?" Mike slumped forward, being careful not to aggravate his ribs anymore.

"Let's just hope Jayden knows what he's doing."

~Line break~

Jayden didn't return home until later that night. Sometime between his encounter with this mysterious woman and his way home, he noticed his arm had completely healed up, there wasn't even a scar to prove he had injured it at all. So he decided to wander around the forest, hoping to find the woman and demand answers, now that he was completely healed, she wouldn't be getting away next time. After an hour or so he had given up and found himself out at the edge of town. He stayed there examining the book over and over, even using a few symbols to try see if there were any other words hidden somewhere. So wrapped In his thoughts he didn't notice his Samuariser going of, and by the time he check it was already nightfall.

He snuck into his bedroom, not even bothering to change into his night clothes. He was completely drained and wanted to sleep.

" _I know how to read!" He shouted, startling the girl. He reached into his bag for the book, showing her its practically empty contents. She took the book, flipping through the pages before setting in the middle. She smiled, handing the book back._

" _I've always found late night reading to be quiet satisfying."_

Jayden's eyes snapped open, he grabbed the book opening to the first page. The pages where almost impossible to see, but the bright white words proved he knew there were more.

It also proved that this woman knew more than he'd ever know.

He didn't sleep at all that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers Franchise, nor its characters or cheesy terms. I only own any OC's and this plotline.

There's no Lauren in this fic, and Antonio might make an appearance later on

Pairings: Mike/Emily Mia/Kevin Jayden/OC

" _Italics" = flashbacks_

 _ **"Italics" = thoughts**_

Chapter eight.

Josh was in the guest room he shared with Tom, packing his belongings he had brought with him to see his son, he wasn't normally the last to do anything, like his son, he was always on schedule.

He had just finished packing the last of his clothes into his suitcase when a knock on the door frame grabbed his attention.

Leaning on the door frame was Jayden.

"Jayden!" Josh smiled, Jayden looked up, his eyes were dull and heavy dark circles highlighting his lack of sleep. "Is everything okay?"

"Can I ask you something?" Josh nodded, gesturing to the bed Jayden sat down next to the older water samurai. "If you had to trust someone, completely with no hesitation, to save to world and everyone on it would you?"

Josh looked at him confused, it was a straight forward answer.

"Yes… Of course."

"What if, you shouldn't trust that person, what if that person could end up destroying the world instead?"

"You mean it would be like a fifty-fifty chance of either one?" Jayden nodded, then shrugged.

"I don't know what to do, I know Ji will tell me to trust my instincts, but I can't make them out myself." His head hung in shame, Josh placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but retracted it immediately, remembering it was his injured shoulder. But Jayden didn't react in any pain.

"It's healed, long story." Josh chuckled.

"You know your dad got a bit like this once, no idea why, Mentor Ji just said it was something to do with his ancestors." Jayden's eyes widened.

"He had the same problem?" He jumped to his feet. "Did he receive any notes or went off for a few days?" Josh shook his head. He was starting to get a bit worried about his leaders son.

"No notes, but he did skip a day's training, but after that everything went back to normal. Jayden what's going on, all of this has something to do with that note you got doesn't it?" Jayden kept his head down and didn't reply for some time.

"Thanks, for your help. I've got to go." And just like that he ran down to his own room, and got his satchel. He stopped for a minute, staring at the panda bear in the corner of his room. Nodding he ran out to the gates.

~Line break~

"We can't leave just yet!" Josh called into the common room, everyone looked to him. "Something up with Jayden, and I think it has to do with that note."

"Yeah we know that, ever since he got it he's been acting weird."

"Well more than usual. The guy didn't even know what a hotdog is." Mike mumbled.

"Look I was just talking to him and-

"And nothing." Ji interrupted. "We're all worried about him, but whatever he's doing he needs to do alone."

"Jayden will tell us when we need to know." Kevin said quietly, giving a glance to his mentor.

"You've already put yourselves and everyone else in danger just by being here again, luckily no Niglock has found out you've come here. It's time for you to leave once again."

The previous samurai nodded, giving their fair well hugs and taking their bags outside.

"Make us proud." The four parents said to their children before getting into the cars and leaving.

~Line break~

He didn't like that he couldn't say a proper goodbye to his father's team, but this was more important.

After discovering the secret words in his ancestor's book, Jayden learn about another way to defeat master Xandred. Though he wasn't sure how it worked or even if it was still in existence but it was worth a shot.

The only problem was the mention of Alice. Or lack thereof.

It said that Alice knew where to find this new power, this _star_ as they called it, but she could easily turn on you if she demes you unworthy.

So naturally Jayden wanted to confront her.

He went straight for the old bridge in the forest, if she wasn't their then maybe she would have left a clue as to where to find her.

He practically sprinted through the thickening trees and jumping over uplifted roots.

He sighed when he reached the bridge, she was nowhere in sight, and no clue as to where she'd be.

Walking to the centre, he leaned against the railing to watch the river pass by. In it he could see his own reflection and had strange images of the film the Lion King: Simba pride.

He started laughing, cursing Mike as he did for making him watch both films during there last movie night. It was strange, as a child he had always wanted to grow up normal, he wanted to do what normal kids do.

But he wasn't normal at all.

" _Jayden!" Mentor Ji shouted. "How many times, no!"_

 _Jayden hung his head, not daring to look at his father figure and trainer._

" _Ji, im thirteen! Why can't I go out into the town?"_

" _Because you need to train!"_

" _But I have been training! I've been training since I was born. Every second of every day I've been training. Im practically a master swordsman, like you said, I've mastered nearly every single symbol, and I've done everything you've ever asked." Rage boiled at the bottom of his heart, Ji just stood and said nothing. "And all I ask is an hour, one hour to go out into the town, to maybe talk to people, to find out normal things that everyone but me knows about."_

 _Ji raised his hand out in front of him. "That's enough. You are not going into the town alone, that's the rule. You must also master the sealing symbol, who knows when Master Xandred will rise again."_

" _And who says he will?" Jayden stormed out of the common room and into his own before Ji could reply._

"It's beautiful isn't it?" brought out of his trance Jayden snapped his head to the left.

"You are Alice aren't you?" Alice nodded, keeping her head forward. She was dressed differently today, his hair and make-up was the same, but she ditched the dark hooded clock and wore a fiery red strapless lace dress that came to her knees. Jayden noticed how it complemented her curves, outlining each and every one. "You look –

She smiled at him.

"- Nice."

"Thank you. Now about that book." Jayden sighed.

"The book said not to trust you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I read it a few times." Alice's smile faltered.

"Do you?" Jayden turned around so he was facing away from the water, his back resting against the rail. "Do you not trust me?"

"I don't know you."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Alice laughed.

"But you trusted your team the moment you met them, and you didn't know them." Jayden didn't reply. "But of course, you all had to same goal, your all Samurai. It's understandable."

"So are you going to tell me about this Star?"

"What a way to change to subject."

"Better yet." Jayden said slowly, a thought had just occurred to him, something plaining obvious he had missed. Something he should have realised the moment he met this girl.

With no warning he moved away quickly, putting as much distance between them as he could and still hear her.

"H-how is this ... what."

"What is wrong?" She asked calmly.

"How the hell are you mentioned in that book and be hear …. How did you know about it, it's something that's pasted down through my bloodline, no one else could have seen it." Alice stepped closer, but Jayden now had his spin sword in his hands.

"That's a long story."

"Well I'm waiting, what are you, half Niglock and half human like Dekker?" She shook her head.

"No I'm a lot older than him. Now retract your sword and I shall tell you."

"If it all the same to you I'd rather not." Alice took another step, Jayden tensed ready for a fight. Within seconds she was standing directly in front of him, his sword inches from her neck.

His sword was abruptly knocked from his hands, and a sharp pain burned his side. Alice reached over, squeezing the pressure points of his shoulder.

Jayden's eyes fell as did his body.

Sighing, she turned him onto his back and grabbed his wrist pulling him across the bridge.

"Bloody Red Ranger." She muttered. "I can never win with these idiots."


End file.
